To Sir With Love
by Denyce
Summary: A brief romp where Billie has to join Van & Deaq in an undercover operation- with Van & Deaq playing her boytoys. Mature for threesome, Billie/Van/Deaq, and a pinch of kink light bdsm.


It was just a job: going undercover, nothing they hadn't done before... just playing out a role. Even working undercover with Billie wasn't that unusual under certain circumstances - they had worked with her before. But this time – it quickly became clear - everything was different.

There had been a string of high class robberies over a period of months. Mainly the thieves stole art and jewelry. They hit fast, and were in and out before the home owners knew what hit them. Police were baffled and didn't have any leads. It didn't become their case though until the thieves were surprised by the current residents' college kid coming home unexpectedly. The kid was shot and killed. That's when they got involved.

Aquarius happened to hear the right rumors: a socialite mark working within her social network, targeting friends' homes for kicks; it was why and how they knew when and how to hit.

The entire case was familiar, too familiar with everything that had gone down with Sara and Jill. Only this time, their suspect was a practicing dominatrix with her pet boys, who liked to host private parties. To get close enough to end up on the invite list meant they were immediately in the position of being Billie's _boys_.

While they were working on their cover story, neither of them had had a problem playing into the role and being physically close to Billie. Even before they'd started, Van had begun to play it up, even going overboard by wearing a collar and spouting off some really cheesy porno lines. Luckily Billie had no problem pulling the reins on him, beginning with getting a leash to let Van know exactly who was in control.

Deaq had only laughed at their antics, smirking – at the time he had stupidly ignored Billie's patented steely stare warning him that he'd better watch his step.

Their first run in with the mark, they'd played it casual, acting more like they were Billie's bodyguards.

The second time, they were caught off guard. Luckily Billie spotted the mark before she spotted them.

It still amazes Deaq whenever he thinks about how easily they slipped into their roles. First thing he knew, Billie was raising her voice, reprimanding Van for checking out some blonde. Before he knew it, Billie had manhandled Van and shoved him into Deaq's arms. She briskly pushed open and removed his vest, stripping him of the only garment he had covering his chest.

Billie voice was hard, just loud enough to give onlookers an idea of what was going on, but not loud enough to disclose everything. She never dropped her role for a second, ordering him to hold Van's arms behind his back - _tight_. He looked up and caught Billie's eyes; as Van would say, she was in the zone.

He nodded and grabbed Van's wrists, pulling them together.

Billie demanded, "Tighter."

He did as ordered and pulled painfully until the muscles in Van's arms strained against the pressure. The effect left Van helpless and on display, completely at Billie's mercy.

Deaq watched as Billie seemingly couldn't take her eyes off of Van. Suddenly it didn't matter whether the mark was looking or not. He couldn't take his eyes off of Billie, watching her reaction intently as he pulled Van flush against his body. Billie's fingers trailed up Van's arms, nails scraping along the bulge of straining muscle. When she reached Van's shoulders, she started to scrape down over his collar bone, gradually tapering to a single finger. Slowly her nail wound its way over to his nipple.

Deaq had seen Van in various states of undress over the years and knew the boy was hairless or nearly so. Van began to press back against him, ineffectively trying to get away from Billie. Deaq looked down to see she had a firm hold on Van's nipple, pinching and then pulling on it harshly. The way Billie was abusing the nub made Deaq wince, realizing how painful it had to be. He couldn't help a feeling of pride and respect for his partner and of what Van was willing to endure in order to keep their cover.

Yet Billie still didn't ease up, playing her role full out, and Van did nothing to drop the façade. In fact, Van's body pressed back further and started to rub against his. It was then that he started to suspect Van wasn't struggling to hold back tears or to maintain his role instead of telling Billie to go fuck off, but was holding back the whimpers of pleasure.

The realization hit at the same time that Van pushed back hard enough that he was flush against Deaq's entire body, his ass colliding with Deaq's hard cock. Shocked, Deaq emitted a moan.

Billie cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling in excitement. Her brow lifted in a challenge and waited.

Deaq wouldn't say he read Billie's mind because he didn't. But he also couldn't tell you why he suddenly leaned down to nuzzle into Van's neck, nipping on his earlobe.

Billie's smile widened, as if she had just swallowed the proverbial canary. She reached out, her thumb and forefinger holding Van's chin steady as she ordered, "Don't let your eyes wander again. Tonight your ass is mine - expect no less than ten smacks with the paddle." Billie shifted and leaned in until her mouth was lined up against Van's ear. Her gaze never left Deaq's as she huskily whispered, "And if you take your punishment like a good boy… I just might let Deaq give you a taste while I watch."

The image alone almost had Deaq coming in his pants, combined by Van's ass wiggling and creating a wave of friction against his cock. Suddenly Van's body was pulled away. At his yelp, Deaq opened his eyes only to see that Billie was holding Van's nipple in a painful twist. "Do that again and it'll be twenty. And that's my last warning, understand?"

Van whimpered this time in pain, but nodded. "Good boy. Now behave yourself, or you won't get one drop of Deaq's come."

"And you…" Billie snapped as she glared at him, slightly disappointed.

Startled, Deaq met Billie's gaze.

"You know better than to come or lose that erection, don't you? It's mine." She waited expectantly.

Flushed, Deaq swallowed hard and tried to talk, nodding as he managed, "Ahm, yesss."

Billie's brow went up again. Deaq swallowed nervously, trying to figure out what to say. Somewhere along the way he had not only lost the script, he was sure he'd never been given a script and had no idea what to say. The constant throbbing of his erection answered, confirming his suspicion that none of this - at least nothing on his part - was an act, and he wistfully wondered if Van would defy Billie's order.

When Van didn't, it only made Deaq more aware of the way his cock was left at an awkward angle, pressing hard against his zipper. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself, but as soon as the thought occurred to him, his gaze shifted guiltily toward Billie. She hadn't moved and was still waiting, clearly about to lose whatever patience she had left.

Licking his lips, he tried again, "Sorry…" he was about to say Madam, but knew that'd be wrong. What they were doing might have started as an act, doing what they do undercover, but somewhere along the way something had shifted between them and what he was feeling wasn't just his little head talking. No, something had actually shifted, and oddly he thought that it would work, they'd make it work - together.

He caught Billie's eyes, and whatever he'd just figured out, Billie obviously already understood as the corners of her mouth pulled into a magnanimous grin.

He had to bite his lip to stop the grin that threatened from the amount of relief and giddiness he suddenly felt that he had it right. Knowing that Billie really had his back, just as he had Van's back. Nodding, his lips pulled into a tight line trying to center himself before he answered, "Yes Sir."

Billie's smile brightened even as her bangs bobbed. "Good! If he stays a good boy it'll help you take off the edge before you fuck me properly - while Van watches. Now let's go home." Abruptly Billie turned and began walking. Together, Deaq and Van moved into place, standing side by side behind Billie, following in a natural rhythm and easily keeping the pace as they had done time and time again. The only difference was that this time, Billie wasn't just their Boss; this time, they were her boys.

Fin~


End file.
